Memories
by princess-sally2005
Summary: Blazing dragons fic! The final chapter has been uploaded. ! a dark vision warning.
1. Flames Lament

Memories  
  
Finally I get a chance to type my story. Blazing Dragons fic here baby. Very funny show, I recommend you see it if you never have. Only problem is they are only showing it the BBC now . Oh well. Anyway Legal stuff : None of the characters or places mentioned within story are mine. Only the idea of the story is mine. DiC and Nelvana own everything else. So stop nagging me!! ^_^ ! Thank you  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Flame's Lament  
  
Princess Flame walked the lonely corridors of castle Camelhot. She gently touched the wall hangings, remembering the simple ness of her childhood in this place. The shadows of the past still loomed overhead in each of the rooms and halls. The air in the castle was still thick with the smell of smoke from the fire of torches and chimneys, that so faithfully lit the halls and warmed the sleeping bodies at night.  
Flame slowly made her way up the stairs. The stone on them was cracking and breaking away like bark from rotting tree. Her first encounter upstairs was the knights hall. The knights bedchambers lay untouched, each one still in its own décor and each one still holding onto its memories. She passed by each room and tried to pull up a memory of the particular knight that dwelled within each one. Some were harder to remember that others. She passed by each room until she got to the final one. She smiled and entered the room. This one was the biggest compared to the others and the one that held a lot of memories for her. Her carefree days of youth were spent mainly here, terrorizing Sir Loungealot , the knight who lived only to make himself look better. She smiled to herself as she remembered the commotion she and Flicker caused, but as quickly as the happiness overcame her, it vanished.  
Other memories flooded her mind as well. Horrible memories of betrayal and anger. The feelings she received from the room were both good and bad. The feelings overwhelmed her and she began to sob. So many times had she done this over the years.  
Flame composed herself and decided it best if she leave. She gently closed the door behind her and continued her trek through the castle.  
As she rounded the corner she passed the stone mosaic of her father and mother. Flame touched the picture of her mother longingly. It had been many years since her mothers passing, but the memory was still fresh on her mind. Everyday Flame was reminded of her mothers passing because of that devil woman her father married after her real mother died. Anger coursed through her as she remembered the way her step mother treated her father and her. How Griddle took advantage of them and how she treated Flame like she knew nothing. Flame realized the hate she felt and looked away from her mothers picture, embarrassed. Her mother would be so disappointed in her. Flame turned from the picture and walked down to the end of the hall.  
Flame reached the end of the hall ad stood before a small wooden door. She touched the coarse wood tenderly as a flood of memories overwhelmed her. So many memories came to mind. Her heart jumped to her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. Flame took a deep breath to calm herself, then she opened the door.  
The walls and tables lay untouched. Everything still in its place. From every invention to every idea Flicker ever put on paper, it was still here. Flame sighed as she walked around the room, promising herself not to cry. Flame's head spun as years of memories poured into her. So many things happened in such a short time. Was it really supposed to be this way? How much longer could she take it?  
Flame walked over to Flickers nightstand and picked up the picture that was laying there. It was of her and Flicker after the Tournament Day fiasco. They both looked so happy. Flame couldn't stand it anymore. She flung herself onto the bed and sobbed.  
"Why Flicker? Why did you have to leave?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I know technically they didn't have cameras back in the middle ages but in one episode of season two some of the knights go to Egypt and Flicker takes their picture in front of the Sphinx and the flash from the camera causes the Sphinx to come alive and then the knights got to change it back before it destroys all of Egypt. Whew! That was a long run on sentence. Oh and I'm sorry if my grammars really bad the lie/lay thing really confuses me sometimes. Peace out ^_^! Josie B. 


	2. It Starts!

Memories  
  
Whoa! Two chapters in one night! I find that an accomplishment. I want to point out that this is set in a season one type world/feel. Season two was way too cartoony. In this chapter I'll start to explain what I was talking about in chapter 1. Oh and this is also supposed to be before what happened in chapter 1 (you know like a flash back). Okay here we go!  
  
----------------------------------------------- Memories  
  
Chapter 2: It starts!  
  
It was a normal day like any other at castle Camelhot. Most of the knights were off doing miscellaneous things for King Allfire, while Sir Loungealot had his squire Flicker running around everywhere doing things for him and retrieving items for Queen Griddle. By mid afternoon Flicker was exhausted.  
  
"Sir Loungealot. (pant). do you think. (pant). that I could take a break (gasp). Please!" asked a very tired Flicker.  
  
Sir Loungealot looked at him over his shades.  
"Now Flicker, how do you ever expect to be a knight if your not even willing to do a few measly chores and errands?"  
Then he took a slurp of his drink,  
"But if it means so much to you go ahead and take a break. Just remember, if you keep it up you'll never be a knight." Sir Loungealot then went back to napping.  
  
Princess Flame had been standing just around the corner from where Flicker and Sir Loungealot were.  
"Never be a knight, indeed! You're the one who shouldn't be a knight!"  
  
Sir Loungealot and Flicker both jumped at the sound of her voice. Flicker was more than a little happy to see her, but Sir Loungealot stared nervously at her. Flame then turned to Flicker,  
"Flicker, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the library. I think I remember finding something you'd find most interesting."  
  
Flicker looked at Sir Loungealot, who rolled his eyes and waved him on,  
"Hurry up and go with her before she has my tail."  
  
Flicker smiled and followed Flame. When they were alone in the hall he turned to her,  
"Thank you."  
  
Flame smiled,  
"Oh Flicker, no problem. You looked like you could have used a break and I seem to keep finding Sir Loungealot at his worst, perfect for blackmail usage."  
  
Flicker looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  
"I didn't think you were capable of blackmail, Flame."  
  
Flame rolled her eyes,  
"Not that I would Flicker, but Sir Loungealot doesn't know that and it keeps him on his toes and gets you some free time."  
  
Flicker gazed at her as they walked down the halls.  
"Well, no matter how you do it you still do, so thank you."  
  
Flame smiled at him and grasped his hand which in turn caused him to blush. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're very welcome"  
  
Flicker smiled sheepishly as Flame giggled uncontrollably as they passed some tall bushes.  
  
Unbeknownst to them was the spy of Count Geoffrey's that was hiding in the bushes. As soon as they passed he got up and ran to castle Threadbare . Count Geoffrey waited impatiently for his arrival. When the spy arrived he was bombarded with questions from Geoffrey.  
  
"What are the dragons up to now? Some sort of quest looking for something I can steal and use to aid me in my conquest of power?"  
  
The spy shook his head no.  
  
"No? Well then, are they away on holiday, therefore leaving Camelhot completely defenseless and easily conquerable?"  
  
Again the spy shook his head no. Count Geoffrey was getting steamed,  
"Well then, if you don't have any good news to report, get back there and spy some more, until you can find something we can use against AllFire! And DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!!"  
  
The spy yelped and ran faster than lightening back to Camelhot.  
  
"So, Count Geoffrey what do we's do 'til he gets back?" asked Evil Knight number 3 asked.  
  
Geoffrey's eye twitched nervously,  
"I don't care. Use some peasants as target practice. I'm going to sulk."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
See Second chapters not as good as the first. It stinks :makes raspberry noise: anyway I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. Goodnight and Peace Out ^_^! Josie B 


	3. Dinner and Moonlight conversations

Memories  
  
Finally the third part to this story! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy it's Christmas break. I finally have the time to type some more of this story. I hope you didn't think I was giving up on this story, I just got so busy towards the end of the semester with finals and basketball games that I couldn't find the time to do this. Thank you again for understanding. I changed the way I typed this to a more formal type writing. This chapter's still in flashback mode. Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner and Moonlight Conversations  
  
The dining hall was all in an up roar. King Allfire had received a very important letter in the mail that day. It was from the Duke of Arrington! It was an invitation to a party he was throwing in honor of his son's eighteenth birthday. Queen Griddle seemed to think that this was his way of trying to marry off his son and Flame noted the looks that were being thrown her way from her stepmother.  
Flame rolled her eyes. If anyone wanted her married more than her stepmother then Flame would to have liked to meet them. She shook her head at the thought of having to eventually marry one of the suitors that her stepmother picked out for her. Truth be told Flame wasn't against marriage in itself not even at her age but she believed that above all else love, not breeding, should be the true base of marriage. And at the moment Flame's heart only belong to the one she could never be with.  
Flicker stood by the refreshment table and was there ready to refill the diners cups as needed. He never ate with the knights or the royal family, bad form you know, but he was always there to listen intently to every word and to help fulfill the dining pleasures of every one. When this invitation was mentioned his ears perked up and his eyes fell on Flame. He too knew where this conversation was going. It pained him to know that Queen Griddle would marry off Flame ,at the drop of a hat, to anyone of noble blood as long as it made her look good.  
The conversations continued throughout dinner and towards the end Allfire made it clear that they were going to this gala affair. Flicker glanced at Sir Loungealot who was shaking his head at him.  
"No, you will not be going this time Flicker. It says noblemen and ladies only and since you are not a knight you shall stay here." Loungealot said before taking the last swig of his wine.  
Flicker sighed and looked to Flame for help but noticed her eyes were downcast and that she was looking a little green...er.that is to say, she was looking ill. Flicker picked up the pitcher that contained the wine and began his duty of refilling the goblets with the maroon colored substance. When he got to her he asked her what was wrong.  
"I'm feeling a little woozy and lightheaded." Flame whispered while messaging her temples.  
  
Allfire noticed this questioned Flame on her actions.  
"It's noting daddy, really, just a headache and some lightheadedness. Nothing to worry about." Flame said in her most sincere voice.  
But Allfire was not so easily convinced,  
"If it persists call the royal physician and have him determine what is wrong. There have been some awful things going around and the last thing I want is my baby girl sick."  
Flame blushed and smiled at her father.  
"All right Pa-pa I will"  
After dinner everyone retired to their own bedchambers, save two. Flicker stopped Flame in the hall. Flicker had a concerned look in his eyes.  
"Flame, what's really the matter. You looked fine before dinner but then after what Queen Griddle said about the party invitation I thought maybe you acted that was to get out of going but then." Flame silenced him by putting a finger to his lips and 'sshh'ing him,  
"I thought I might try an act to fool my father and stepmother so I wouldn't have to go but then I started to feel bad for real. I don't know what's wrong yet Flicker but if I still feel like this in the morning I'm going to do what daddy says. It's no use staying here with you if I really am sick, then we couldn't have any fun." she said with a smile.  
Flicker smiled warmly at her as she removed her finger from his lips. He sighed and took her hands in his own.  
"I just want to make sure your alright. I know it may never be possible for us to be together but that doesn't stop my feelings for you." He said in a whisper before looking down at the ground.  
Flame used this moment to step closer to him,  
"And what feelings might those be? If I may ask?" she asked coyly and smiled.  
Flicker raised his head in a hurry and stopped when they were eye to eye. They're lips were just inches apart. His heart was pounding in his ears.  
'This cannot happen.' he thought. 'She's a princess and I'm only a.squire.'  
Before either of them could make a move or say anything, an old familiar ringing was heard down the hallway. Flicker glanced towards the sound of the ringing bell and then back at Flame, who was throwing an annoyed look at the empty hallway. Flicker smiled at her then pulled away.  
" I have to go. Sir Loungealot. I'm his squire and all." Flicker muttered and mumbled.  
Flame sighed and looked up at Flicker. She touched the side of his face and smiled.  
"I know, but blast it all, this could've been." her voice trailed off and Flicker gazed down at her again with a questionable look.  
Flame stopped herself and looked up at him again,  
"Well, goodnight Flicker. Sweet dreams." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking down to her room. "They're only sweet if they're of you." he whispered to himself before turning and going to do what he did best. Squire for Sir Loungealot.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know This one's really sappy at the end don't you think? I'm sorta happy with the way this turned out sorta not. I'm building up to the biggest part of the story which will probably be the 4th and 5th chapters. Oh just so you know Arrington is a real place. I doubt if it ever had a Duke but I don't know. If you live in England and know the history maybe you can tell me. But Arrington, Cambrigeshire England is a real place. Sorry if any historical stuff isn't right but the cartoon wasn't right with a lot of the stuff they did in it. Well anyway it's 2:16 in the morning and I need sleep so see ya. Peace out.  
  
Josie B. 


	4. They're going We're staying and Guess wh...

Memories  
  
Hello. Thank you everyone for your nice reviews. Sorry if I scared you into thinking I wasn't going to continue this story, just got so busy. I think that the rating will go up in the 5th chapter but it's going to stay the same for this one. Wait till you see what I have in store for this story (smiles evilly ). Anyway on with story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 4: They're going; We're staying and Guess who's coming to dinner?  
  
The next day came and the dragons were all in a bustle to get ready to go to the Duke's party. All except one.  
Princess Flame was still feeling under the weather and decided to take her father's advice to visit the royal physician. He gave her some medicine and told her to take it easy for a few days, and strictly forbid her from going with the others to the party. Flame was happy that she didn't have to suffer through the horrid party, but Queen Griddle was infuriated.  
"How will she ever get a husband if she doesn't try to at least meet other young noble dragon males?!"  
King Allfire understood though and respected the physicians wishes.  
"We'll be back before you know it Flame. Please take care and try to get some rest."  
"I will father, just hurry back and have fun." she said while hugging her father.  
"I don't see how that will be possible ." her father whispered to her as they parted .  
Flame smiled at him and turned to wish the other's a safe trip.  
King Allfire, in turn, walked over to where Flicker was. He was tying down all of Sir Loungealots things to the top of one of the carriages.  
"Squire, could you come here for a second?"  
Flicker stopped what he was doing and went over to King Allfire. Breathlessly he asked,  
"Yes sire, how may I be of help to you?"  
"Squire.Flicker I know that you will not be going with us, so I need you to do me a favor."  
Flicker looked at him with a questioning brow,  
"What would you like me to do sire?  
"I need you to keep an eye on Flame. She's not feeling well and the physician said she is to rest and not be up and about. That's why she's staying and why Queen Griddle's all up in arms right now." King Allfire said glancing at his frantic wife.  
Flicker repressed a smile,  
'At least even the king thinks she's nuts sometimes too.'  
"Of course, your Majesty. It would be an honor. And don't worry I'll make sure she obeys the physicians orders."  
King Allfire smiled and clasped Flicker on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good man. I knew I could count on you." Turning to the others King Allfire called, "We'd better get going. We don't want to hit traffic." The dragon knights and the king and queen each climbed into the carriages and they were off.  
Flicker and Flame waved goodbye until they had crossed over the hill out of site. Flame turned and looked at Flicker.  
"So what do you want to do first?" she asked him smiling. Flicker turned to face her with a serious demeanor.  
"Put you to bed."  
Flame's eye's grew in puzzlement and shock but she quickly turned to laughter when Flicker's face went red as a tomato. He just realized what he had said and was trying to recover from his slipup.  
"What I mean is.You need to go to bed because your father wants you to do what the physician said, not that I don't agree with him. I mean.I .oh bother" he muttered.  
Flame was practically in stitches over Flickers little slipup.  
"Oh Flicker, I knew what you meant, but you should have seen your face. You looked so hilarious."  
Flicker rolled his eyes and looked away annoyed but quickly dropped the frown and began to laugh along with her. Finally they composed themselves and Flame spoke again,  
"Seriously though, you and father are right, I need to get in bed and rest. I'm still not feeling very well."  
Flicker draped his arm around her,  
"Then let me escort milady back to her bedchamber, and then I will fetch thee her dinner." he said in his most formal old English.  
Flame laughed as they walked into the castle,  
"Oh Flicker, sometimes you can be so comical."  
"I try milady, I try."  
Unbeknownst to the two young dragons, was the fact that they were being watched. While they continued on inside the castle their little spy was already on his way back to castle Threadbare. When he arrived he was greeted with a warm welcome (from the crocodiles) and a very disturbed Count Geoffrey.  
"Well what news do you bring to me today spy?"  
The spy leaned over and whispered in his ear and told him all that had happened that day.  
"So Allfire and the Knights have gone to party and have left poor, sick Princess Flame all by herself in Castle Camelhot, ay? Well it seems that we might have to pay them a little visit, don't you think evil knights 1,2 and 3?" Count Geoffrey schemed.  
"Sorry to burst you bubble Geoff but she's not alone." came a voice out of nowhere. Count Geoffrey rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh,  
"What do you want Merle?"  
"Only to let you know that, that idiot Sir Loungealot's squire is there with her. You know, the one who is always beating you." Merle said as she fully appeared. Count Geoffrey sat down and sulked at this,  
"If only there was some way of stopping him from stopping me." he mused.  
Merle shook her head in disbelief,  
'There is no way someone could be that thick.'  
"Look think about it Geoff. What seems to be the one thing he seems to always wants to protect?" Merle asked slowly.  
"The knight he squires for." Evil Knight number 1 answered stupidly.  
"No." Merle answered.  
"His own hide?" asked a bewildered knight number 2.  
"Nope." Merle answered.  
"His favorite pet rock?" asked Evil Knight number 3.  
"Uh.Nada." Merle answered eyeing Evil Knight number 3.  
'Serious mental issues there pal.'  
She looked over at Count Geoffrey who was still deep in thought, or sleeping with his eyes open.  
"Let me give you a hint. It's green, it's a girl, and she's Allfire's daughter."  
Count Geoffrey's head snapped up to look at her and an evil smile floated across his face.  
"Princess Flame." Merle smiled too and nodded. Count Geoffrey turned to his knights.  
"Boy's tonight we're going to pay our neighbors a visit and borrow some 'sugar'." he said before breaking into his high pitched evil laugh.  
The Evil Knight's just stared at him stupidly.  
"What do you mean, we don't need sugar?" said Evil Knight 3.  
Merle and Geoffrey both shake their heads and sigh.  
" I mean, we are going to kidnap the princess and use her as a bargaining tool in getting Camelhot." Geoffrey snapped.  
"Oh." said all the knight's then they too joined Count Geoffrey in his merriment of high pitched laughter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay that was a boring chapter I know sorry but things will get better in the next few chapters. How many saw this coming? (Everyone raises hands) Well don't everyone say at once. Sheesh. Any way by the 6th chapter the rating will have gone up to pg-13 just so you know. I'm not telling why though (smirks evilly). Anyway that's all I have to say and I hope you enjoyed this installment of Memories. Goodnight!  
  
Josie B. 


	5. Flame is Kidnapped and it's Flicker to t...

Memories  
  
Yee Haw!! I'm happy, can't you tell? I finally wrote a story that people actually enjoy reading. Just so you know the rating will go up in this chapter to pg-13. You'll find out later. The pg-13 stuff doesn't really start till the next chapter, but I thought I'd warn you ahead of time. I promise it's no that bad. I'll give you hint though, The Madness of King Scar from the Lion King on Broadway is worse than this. If you don't know what I'm talking about then :raspberry: You'll just have to wait and see. (smirks evilly) On with the Story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 5: Flame is Kidnapped and it's Flicker to the Rescue!  
  
As Count Geoffrey and his knights made their way to Castle Camelhot, Flicker and Flame were enjoying a nice meal in the privacy of Princess Flame's room. Flame was still laughing over Flicker's little slipup earlier. Flicker looked at her indignantly.  
"Well at least I didn't say 'Get you in bed.' Now that would have been really embarrassing."  
Flame looked at him shocked,  
"I can't believe you just said that. And without blushing no less. Flicker, I thought you had more manners than that."  
Flicker, who had taken a sip of his drink, began turning a bright shade of red.  
" Well I.. what I mean to say is.."  
Flame giggled at him,  
"Oh stop it Flicker. You should know by now I was only joking. I mean come on..uh."  
Flame stopped abruptly and put a hand to her forehead. Flicker leaned closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Are you alright Flame?" he asked. You could tell by his face he was concerned for her.  
Flame smiled weakly and waved him off,  
"Yes, yes Flicker, I'm alright, just got a little too excited, I suppose."  
"Here, you should lie down and rest," he said, pushing her back against the pillows. "I'll take these dishes and things back to the kitchen and be back here before you know it."  
Flame started to protest, but when she saw the serious look on Flicker's face, she thought better of it.  
'Oh well, at least this is something I can enjoy' she thought with a smile.  
Flicker hurried off to do his task and left Flame alone in her bedchamber. She sat up in bed for a few minutes, before deciding to lay down and actually rest.  
'Might as well, I (yawn) have nothing better to do.' she thought before snuggling under her thick covers. And soon she was out.  
  
Outside Count Geoffrey and his knights waited silently. Finally, when Geoffrey deemed it quiet enough to proceed, they advanced into the castle. Geoffrey, not completely knowing his way around the castle, pulled out a map that his spy had made for him, just in case they actually ever overtook Camelhot. Geoffrey searched the map until he found what he was looking for..Princess Flame's bedchamber. He laughed quietly as he and his knights snuck* to the princess's bedchamber. Upon arriving he made sure that the squire was nowhere in sight and also that the princess was asleep. (He remembered how dangerous she could be when she was awake.) He called for Evil Knight number 3. He was the biggest and could easily carry her back to Threadbare without so much as a grunt. Stupid he might have been, but he was strong, Geoffrey had to admit. Quietly Count Geoffrey put a gag around her mouth so that if she awoke, she couldn't scream. Evil Knight number 3 picked her up, and carefully placed her on his shoulders, as not to wake her. Then the Geoffrey quickly wrote a short letter, laid it on her pillow and turned with a jerk and they were off.  
"Back to Castle Threadbare. There, we shall wait an answer from our knight in training." Geoffrey chuckled.  
  
Flicker returned shortly after they left. To his surprise, he found Flame out of bed and a note on her pillow. He picked it up and looked at it. Even without reading it, he immediately knew who it was from. He read over the scribbled hand writing of Count Geoffrey.  
  
Dear Squire,  
I have kidnapped your precious Princess Flame. I a sure you, nothing bad will befall her if you, and the rest of the dragons, follow and comply to these few demands. 1. Leave Castle Camelhot and never return. 2. Turn over Castle Camelhot to me and never darken my doorstep  
There's probably more but I can't think of any more right now so I'll tell you when you get here. Have an unpleasant evening.  
C.G.D.B.O.P.E.P.W. *  
  
Flicker knew what he had to do, and it wasn't what that list said. He had to go save Princess Flame.  
'But I've never had to actually do battle by myself before. What if I ..NO! I'm not going to chicken out now. I've worked too long and hard following that blasted code and putting up with all that stuff from the other knights and Sir Loungealot. Now's my chance to really prove myself to be a true knight. And not only for that, but mainly for Flame. She's stuck beside me for so long..I don't know what I'd have done without her.'  
Flicker, fueled with determination, tied his sword to his belt and was off to Castle Threadbare.  
"Tonight is the night. For God, Flame, and honor." Flicker whispered against the night wind. He was so occupied that he didn't even notice the thunderclouds overhead or the rain when it began to fall. All he saw ahead of him, was the fact he had to get to Flame before something awful happened to her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aww ain't I a stinker? I left it so open it's anybodies guess what happens now. I don't even know yet. :laughs: (Question looks are thrown at author) Good grief, can't you people take a joke? Sheesh. Anyway the asterisks are there because 1 Snuck* didn't know if I used correct English grammar there and 2. C.G.D.B.O.P.E.P.W.* STANDS FOR Count Geoffrey de' Buyon Oppressor par Excellance of the Poor and Weak. Whew that's a mouthful. That was in one episode. Count Geoffrey drops a handkerchief that has C.G.D.B.O.P.E.P.W. monogrammed on it. So that's all I have to say hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get a new chapter up on New Years Day. 


	6. A Fitting End with a Terrible Price

Memories  
  
I am so sorry I didn't get this up at New Years! I didn't even get it up till the beginning of February. So much for being punctual. Oh well. Again I apologize. I actually have no life I'm just lazy. Well that's only half true, I do have a life. Between High school, Vo-Tech, Basketball, and Work, my time is a little slim actually. And I've been feeling a little burned out lately so that's another reason this chapter has taken so long.  
So again I'm SO Sorry. Thank you to all of you who have been so patient. Any way on with the show....er...Story. Sorry ^_^! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 6: A Fitting End with a Terrible Price.  
  
As Flicker made his way to castle Threadbare, Count Geoffrey and his knights were making the princess feel 'right at home'.  
Princess Flame woke with a start at the sound of laughter. Groggily she opened her eyes and sat up. The room she was in was dank and musty. Not at all like her room back home.  
"Where am I?" she asked out loud.  
"Castle Threadbare, Princess. I trust you slept well." came a reply and out of the shadows stepped Count Geoffrey.  
Flame sneered at him.  
"What have you done? Why have you brought me here to this horrible place?" Flame snapped.  
"I thought that you might simply like to get out of the horrid stuffy castle and come visit me, my dear." Count Geoffrey snickered.  
"In your dreams Geoffrey." Flame spat back.  
"Whatever. Anyway, the real reason you're here is because, I know, King Allfire would give anything to keep you safe. Including Castle Camelhot. So I'm using you as ransom. You, in exchange for Camelhot and never having to see your ugly dragon faces again." Geoffrey ranted.  
"You do know that everyone is gone don't you? They're all on Holiday!" Flame screamed.  
Geoffrey sneered evilly, "Yes, I know, but that squire, you adore so much, would do anything to save you. Even risk his fool hearted neck by coming here trying to rescue you. And when he comes my knights will be ready. Then princess, you won't have a savior and you and he will be kept here until Allfire and his knights return. At such time Allfire will give me Camelhot and all the dragons will be gone forever! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He laughed.  
Flame stared hardly at him, "Don't underestimate anyone, ever, Count Geoffrey. That may, very well, be your undoing."  
"I'm so scared of the squire, princess. 'Oh no, save us from the helpless squire.' Yeah right, princess, give me a break. HAHA!" he teased as he walked out.  
"Oh Flicker, please, stay where you're at. Don't do anything stupid." Flame pleaded to the darkness.  
  
Flicker, however, was not listening for Flame's plea. He was standing right outside Castle Threadbare, when he noticed the measures Count Geoffrey took to make Flicker feel 'welcome'.  
"So Much for the direct approach," Flicker thought, "I'm going to have to find another way in."  
Flicker searched the perimeter of the castle until he found a crack in the side of the castle that was big enough for him to fit through the only problem was how to get over the moat without being ripped to shreds by the alligators. He decided to do it the way Sir Loungealot suggested, 'with flair'. So he just jumped in and swam for his life. Thank heavens the moat wasn't very wide because if it had been just a few inches longer Flicker would have been gator chow.  
"I'm never doing anything like that again. Ever." he panted as he leaned up against the castle wall.  
"Well, now to go get Flame." He crawled in through the crack and made his way to the main hall. He had been here before and could still remember his way around fairly well.  
"I just hope Flame is safe." Flicker muttered to himself.  
  
Alas, poor princess Flame, though she was safe was in great need of some assistance. She had tried everything to get out of that blasted room. But for once Count Geoffrey didn't play the fool. He had sealed the windows and the door with something Merle got from the future, she called it, titanium steel.  
"Well, whatever it is, I sure can't get through it."  
Flame was tired but she knew she mustn't give up. She turned around and began pacing the floor.  
Suddenly there was a pounding at her door and the voice of the really slow stupid knight came through the door.  
"Duh, Count Geoffrey wishes to see you, Princess." he slowly spoke as he poked his head into the room.  
Princess Flame turned sharply on her heel and 'Humph' ed as she turned her back to the knight stubbornly.  
"You can tell Count Geoffrey, that I'd rather be bound and gagged and thrown to the crocodiles than have to look upon his wretched face again."  
"Now Princess that's not a very nice thing to say. Especially for a young lady, such as yourself." came a cackling voice from the hall.  
Merle, the wizard, was standing there with her arms crossed. Flame rolled her eyes.  
"Well I didn't really ask to be here, you know. He kidnapped me! And I refuse to go see him after what he did!" Flame shouted.  
Merle smirked evilly,  
"Oh I think you will, considering your little, 'knight in shining armor', is here in the castle. It's only a matter of time before we catch him. So it's that you come with us."  
Flame turned around quickly to face her.  
"I definitely won't help you capture Flicker. I just won't."  
"Oh, I think you will Princess." Merle smirked. She then cast a spell on Flame that quickly made her fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Flicker, on the other hand, was making his way to the main hall. He slipped past two of the knights unnoticed; the only thing he had to worry about was the last knight, Merle and Count Geoffrey. Flicker wasn't too worried about the knight or Count Geoffrey, but Merle was a wizard. She could use magic on him if she wanted to, but even that knowledge didn't deter him. He knew he had to save Flame and he would too, or die trying.  
Flicker rounded a corner and noticed he was, somehow, on the second floor looking down upon Count Geoffrey in his main hall area. Flicker glared at him and put his trembling hand on the hilt of his sword. He was ready to go at him at any second, unfortunately that was the same time Merle walked out of one of the side halls and Evil Knight Number Three. On the Knight's shoulder was Princess Flame, unconscious. Flicker's anger ignited further but he knew he couldn't give away himself, because it would put Flame in danger, so he waited.  
  
On the bottom floor Count Geoffrey paced anxiously.  
"Where is he? I know he's here already, why haven't my knights caught him yet?" Geoffrey grumbled.  
"Geoff it's not like your knights are the smartest banana's in the bunch." Merle sighed as she walked up to him.  
Geoffrey sneered at her, and snapped his head around, "Well maybe if you a would help a little more, instead of always berating me and the way that my knights are!"  
"Help More!!?? If it wasn't for me helping you now you'd still be waiting around here sulking. DON'T EVER TELL ME I NEED TO HELP MORE!!!" Merle screamed, before letting loose with one of her magic beams.  
Geoffrey ducked and trembled but he stood his ground. The knight didn't want to get caught in the crosshairs of this fight so he dropped Princess Flame to the ground and ran to hide.  
  
As soon as she felt the impact of her body hit the cold floor, she jerked awake.  
"What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.  
At the sound of her stirring awake Count Geoffrey and Merle turned their attention towards her.  
"Ah, my dear, so glad to see that your awake." Count Geoffrey said suavely.  
Princess Flame began to scoot away from him.  
"What do you want with me? I already know Flicker is here and he will save me!" Flame stated surely.  
Count Geoffrey and Merle glanced at each other and both began rolling in laughter.  
"That idiot squire? He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag much less to my main hall! HAHAHAH!" Count Geoffrey roared.  
  
That was all Flicker could take. He was tired of doing this by the Code he wanted to save flame and prove he wasn't just someone's throw rug that couldn't think for himself. Without the slightest idea of what he was doing, Flicker jumped from the balcony he was on and landed right behind Geoffrey and Merle.  
All laughter on their part at this moment ceased. Flicker stared hard at Merle and Geoffrey, his hand ready on the hilt of his sword.  
"Count Geoffrey, let Princess Flame go or I'll...I'll," Flicker's threat was short lived as he went silent.  
"Aww what's the matter? Poor wittle dragon got his tongue tied? Or maybe it's because even you know you wouldn't hurt any one. No matter how bad they may be." Merle gloated.  
'Oh no,' thought Flame, 'They've had this planned all along. They both knew Flicker wouldn't do anything to really hurt them. They knew it.'  
Flicker's breath was coming in rapidly he didn't know what to do. Up till now he was working solely on impulse but now there wasn't anything left in him except a very prevalent sinking feeling.  
Count Geoffrey stared bemused at the young dragon before him, before he called his knight's.  
"Evil Knights One, Two and Three, seize him." he commanded. The knights lunged at Flicker but thankfully he was in his right mind enough to fight. He pulled his sword from the hilt and quickly dodged the knights. He spun around and faced the knights head on. He wasn't about to lose this fight. The knights, though double his size, were slow and fought with their brawn, not their brains. Flicker was easily outwitting them but while he was busy with them Count Geoffrey and Merle grabbed Flame and ran out.  
"FLICKER!" Flame screamed.  
Flicker looked after her and was broad sided by the largest of Geoffrey's knights.  
Flicker stumbled to the ground but quickly got up and followed Merle and Geoffrey. Merle and Geoffrey tossed Flame down and ran away. Flicker stopped to help Flame up.  
"Are you alright?" Flicker asked her.  
"I'm fine Flicker. Let's just go back to Camelhot." Flame breathed.  
Flicker shook his head defiantly, "No Flame. Not this time. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of getting away this time." It had begun to rain and the water droplets fell from his brow around his eyes making his determined face seem even more hardened. Flame was a little taken aback at Flickers new found, for lack of a better term, flame of courage. She understood though, and kissed his cheek in the pouring rain. He pulled her into a hug.  
"Be careful Flicker, you mean too much to me for me to lose you." Flame whispered. As they pulled away from each other, Flicker nodded,  
"I know, I feel the same way about you." he said before she could say anything more and began running after Geoffrey and Merle. Flame stood there watching him fade into the darkness with her hand gripping her collar.  
  
Flicker raced after them as the storm blew on. Geoffrey turned to Merle when the realization hit him.  
"What are we running for there's two of us and one of him? We can take him down easily." Geoffrey panted.  
Merle looked at him strangely.  
"Listen, you want to face him, then you face. I'm getting out of here. Have fun Geoff, been nice knowin' ya." and in a puff of smoke she was gone.  
Geoffrey looked around for some sort of escape, but he was trapped. A ledge to a bottom less pit lay before him and Flicker stood behind him cutting off his means of escape. If he wanted a way out he would have to fight his way out. Flicker stood behind him, sword in hand, and ready to battle. Without turning around Geoffrey pulled his own sword out. He stood with his back to Flicker and began to chuckle softly, but maniacally.  
"So squire, it comes down to this?" Flicker approached him cautiously,  
"Yes, I suppose it has." Flicker nodded. Even though Flicker couldn't see his face, he could sense a smile upon Count Geoffrey's twisted lips. Another soft chuckle and a brief flash of lightening and Count Geoffrey was lunging at Flicker. Flicker dodged Geoffrey's the main blow of Geoffrey's sword but part of the blade nicked his hand causing it to bleed slightly. The contact made Flicker fumble with his sword and Geoffrey knocked it away. Geoffrey knocked him to the ground and began to lunge his sword at him. Flicker continued to roll out of the way of the mad Count but each time he moved, it was closer to the edge of the ledge.  
Finally Flicker was backed up against the ledge; he couldn't go anywhere, except maybe down. Count Geoffrey stood over him, and smirked down at him. Flame had just shown up and was about ten feet behind Geoffrey. She gasped when she saw what was going to on. Geoffrey heard her gasp and turned around quickly.  
"Ah, Princess so glad that that you could join us." Flame tried to step forward but Geoffrey pointed the blade back at Flicker,  
"Don't think so my dear, even if you don't try anything your little, knight-to-be in shining armor, here will be dead dragon meat."  
Flicker tried to take this opportunity to get the upper hand but Geoffrey placed the blade at Flickers throat.  
"Don't think so boy."  
Flicker stared up at him fiercely,  
"Go ahead, kill me. You're good at destroying weak and defenseless peoples and creatures."  
Geoffrey smiled evilly at this,  
"Well you see squire, what makes this better is the fact that now, I will have killed three generations of the Burnington family with this sword. Instead of just two."  
With that said a lighten flash went off, not only in the sky but also in Flickers mind. Count Geoffrey, he had killed his family. He was the one to blame. The realization made something snap in Flickers mind, and he forced himself out of the way as Geoffrey's blade came down. Flicker kicked the sword from his hand and knocked Count Geoffrey to his rear.  
"This ends now." Flicker growled.  
"Indeed." Geoffrey grunted as he pushed himself up. He lunged at Flicker one final time. However, this time he would not bounce back. Flicker laid on his back till Geoffrey's form was clearly seen through the rain and wind. At the last possible second, Flicker grabbed his shoulders and used his legs to throw count Geoffrey over the ledge. Geoffrey's cries of defeat were heard faintly over the storm.  
  
Flicker lay back against the cold, wet and muddy ground panting heavily. Flame raced over to him and cradled his head in her lap. "I..I didn't want to kill him. Not like that." Flicker muttered against the wind. Flame bent down and kissed him tenderly,  
"You did, what you had to do in order to live." Flame whispered to him quietly trying to comfort him.  
"I'm a murderer." Flicker sighed softly into the night before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa that was really long! I am so sorry it took me so long to do that. I rewrote this dumb chapter about five times that's what took so long. I really hope you enjoyed this I had fun writing it. Tell me what you think. I'll try to have the last few chapters up as soon as possible but I have state Championship for basketball this month so I may be busy. Well hope you enjoy and please don't kill me for bad grammar and such. 


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again?

Memories  
  
Hello again everyone! I bet you thought I gave up on this fic didn't you? Well, I haven't. I just haven't had the time to finish it. Yes, just so you know this is the final installment of the Memories fanfic, but I'm not going to leave you hanging with the ending I have here. (Smiles evilly) Unfortunately I have no idea when I'll be able to start the sequel to this. I don't know if anyone will want a sequel. (Sigh) Oh well, no need to dwell on those things now. On with the final installment of Memories.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 7: Home Again?  
  
Flame watched in horror as Flicker and Count Geoffrey tussled about in the pouring rain. She watched as Flicker threw Count Geoffrey over the cliff and then ran to aid Flicker. He continuously whispered over and over again that he was a murderer, and that he didn't deserve to live. Flame tried to calm him but he refused to listen to her. All of the sudden Flicker jumped from his place on the ground beside her and lunged forward to his sword.  
  
"FLICKER!! What in the world are you doing?" Flame yelled.  
  
"I don't deserve to live Flame. I've killed a man under no circumstance. I will be hung for my crimes." Flicker called to her. He was gripping his sword tightly and shaking from head to toe.  
  
"No Flicker you won't. You'll be praised as a hero! None of my father's knights could do what you have done! You have defeated my father's greatest foe!" Flame pleaded.  
  
Flicker just shook his head and stepped closer to edge of the cliff. He looked down into the bottomless abyss and then back at Flame. Flame shook her head, silently pleading with him not to do what he was contemplating. Flicker sighed,  
"Flame I love you but, I can't face the knights or the king knowing what I have done. You may think it a brave heroic act but all I did was take revenge for something I had no control over. I am a murderer Flame and I can't live with myself knowing what I've done!"  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she pleaded with him,  
"Flicker, please don't do it! I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
Flicker looked into her eyes with so much love it hurt her to look directly into them.  
"I know. I love you too," he whispered. He took a small step backward and whispered to her,  
"I'm sorry," as he fell into the nothing below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"FLICKER!!!!!!" Flame screamed as she sat up in bed. She was gasping for breath and pale as an albino rabbit. Flame put a hand to her forehead as she tried to burn the images from her mind. When she started to calm down she took in her surroundings. She was back in the palace, she was in Flickers room. Finally she remembered. She had come here to seek refuge but instead all she received was torment. The images of her past were forever burned into her memory. She had had this dream many times before but there was something odd about this one. Flicker had never told her that he loved her in the dream before, why now after all these years had the dream changed. He never her that the night he ran away either. He truly had only run away, but to her it was like he was dead, so her mind just made her dreams make it so. There were so many unanswered questions. Unfortunately for her, they would have to continue going unanswered for a while, because something was about to happen that would open up a whole new slue of questions.  
  
As Flame sat there pondering over such matters another figure stepped into the room. He quietly walked over to Flame and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Flame jumped at the touch of another being grasping her but when she turned around her eyes widened in awe and a little in fear.  
  
"May I help you milady?" asked the all too familiar voice.  
  
Flames words got caught in her throat, but finally she said the only word she could manage.  
  
"FLICKER!?!?"  
  
THE END of Memories  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Well that's the end of Memories, but fear not faithful readers Flicker and Flame's tale doesn't end here. Oh no, there is more to this story. You'll just have to be patient and I'll get it out as soon as I can, but it is the final semester at school and prom is coming up. I just have so much to do. I also promised vixonl I'd co-write a Tail Concerto fic with her. SO that one's going to keep me busy for a while, but I promise I will not abandon this story line.  
I left this open for a sequel anyway so if you hate the cliffhanger ending wait for the sequel. Love Ya'll Peace and God Bless  
  
Josie B. ^_^ ! 


End file.
